White Rose
by Alania Black
Summary: 9 OCAUHPSM: BZLM. Lucius knew when he met Blaise at fifteen that the Italian would one day end up in Lucius’ bed.


This is part 9 of the OFFICIAL CHIBI ALANIA UNWRITTEN HARRY POTTER SLASH MONTH!

_This month, from Monday July 11th 2005 until Wednesday August 11th 2005, I am having an Unwritten Harry Potter Slash Month - I have found 30 different Harry Potter slash couples that have 3 or less fics written about them in and each day, I will post a one-shot fic about that couple._

_1 month: 30 days: 30 couples: 30 fics: 1 author._

_Now, for the fun part! On the 31st August, one person who has shown me support and encouragement will find a lovely little email in their inbox offering them a fantastic prize for their support._

_So, review (leave email addresses if you haven't logged in, please), give me support and ye shall receive threefold!_

And today we have Mr. Lucius Malfoy and Mr. Blaise Zabini.

So, on with the fic!

WARNINGS: Slash, adult/17 year old.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them! It's not my fault!

SUMMARY: #9; OCAUHPSM: BZ/LM. Lucius knew when he met Blaise at fifteen that the Italian would one day end up in Lucius' bed.

NOTE: This is just a little one, fear not! I have to apologise (and I fear I shall for the rest of my writing career) for Blaise. I can't help it! I'm slightly worried this seems a bit forced, or doesn't give enough detail. I might post it elsewhere with extra detail (the kind that would get me banned from here).

White Rose.

Lucius knew when Draco invited Blaise to their house during the Summer Holidays to celebrate his fifteenth birthday that the Italian - although only fifteen himself at the time - would one day find himself in Lucius' bed. He did, of course, ask Draco if the two of them had some kind of a relationship. Draco informed him that he was very happy in a relationship, and offered to help his father seduce his friend.

Lucius decided to lay his claim on Blaise (who, Draco informed him was a virgin) before he entertained ideas of being with someone else. He sent him a white rose, two days after Draco's birthday, with the words "468 days" attached. He followed this, each Saturday, with another note counting the days until Blaise was legally of age (Lucius may have questionable morals, but he wasn't about to break the law).

When Blaise and Draco were to return to school, he also sent him a luxurious Quill and an ink set - Black, Silver, Green and ever-changing. At Halloween, he sent him an expensive Cloak, to keep him warm during the winter months. He included several charms on the cloak so that it would keep him warm and protect him from most curses and hexes sent his way in Hogwarts. He continued this pattern, sending him little things whenever there was a special occasion or they were needed, throughout the next year and a half.

Draco would send him updates sometimes, regarding Blaise's attitude towards the roses, his romantic life (which, even over a year later appeared to be in the same place it had been when Lucius first became interested) and general things that had happened to him. These encouraged Lucius - Draco had informed him that Blaise had decided it was an older, rich man. He'd also apparently decided to keep his virginity intact until he'd met Lucius and that he was rather looking forward to it.

So, finally, it was December again. However, a few days before the start of the Christmas holidays, Lucius got a letter from Draco telling him that Blaise's Grandfather had become very ill, so Blaise was staying at Hogwarts while his parents went to Italy to be with his Grandfather. Lucius, delighted with this turn of events, Owled Draco to tell him to bring Blaise to their house for Christmas.

He still sent Blaise the Owls, and sent him a Christmas gift - as well as giving him one on Christmas morning. Finally, his birthday rolled around.

Draco took Blaise out to their lake and took him Ice-Skating on its surface after Blaise had opened his birthday presents. Lucius watched, entranced, as Blaise skated round the surface, his dark hair flying free of his hair tie and whipping around his face. He was glad that Blaise wasn't alone on his birthday.

After dinner, which the three of them shared (Narcissa was in France, where she spent most of her time now), the retired to the Games Room. This was Draco's favorite room, because it had a cupboard full of different games to play, as well as a Pool table. Lucius liked the room because of the Drinks Cabinet in the corner and the comfortable couches beside the fire. Lucius pored the three of them a whiskey, and Draco pulled Blaise into a game of Pool.

Once Draco had won his second game, he made his excuses and went to bed, leaving Lucius and Blaise together. Blaise sat on the couch next to Lucius, happily sipping his Whiskey. Lucius made sure not to give him too much - he wanted Blaise relaxed, but not drunk.

"I'm glad you're here, Blaise."

"Mr. Malfoy?" Blaise asked, frowning in confusion at the older man.

"Please, call me Lucius. As I said, I'm glad you're here. I was rather worried about removing you from your Parent's house; however I promised you 468 days ago that I would have you tonight." Blaise looked up at Lucius, shock and wonder crossing his features.

"You... You're the one who's sent me all the white roses!"

"Of course. Who else would have someone close enough to you, and be able to afford to send you all the things I have. And, of course, to have enough patience to wait until you were of age before taking you."

"Draco? He's been helping you? He never told me."

"No, he did inform me that you were "eternally and frustratingly curious" as to my identity." Blaise nodded, a blush coloring his cheeks as he realized the rest.

"You... want to take me? As in... my... You want to..."

"You are a virgin, and you have seen quite the display of my patience. If you wish to wait, I -."

"No! No, I don't want to wait... I just had to make sure... You want me." Blaise was stuttering, quite cutely. Lucius leaned down and kissed him.

"Yes, I want you. Now, I'm going to retire to my rooms. If you wish to continue this, you will get washed and dressed, and then if you call for Helios, he will bring you to me." Blaise nodded as Lucius left, with one more parting kiss. He sat back and raised his whiskey to his lips with a trembling hand.

: :

Lucius, dressed and settled neatly against his pillows, wondered how long Blaise would make him wait. He expected an hour, probably, before need overpowered fear, so was surprised when he heard a knock at his door less than half an hour later. He opened it to find Blaise, still looking extremely nervous. Lucius had to hold back a laugh at Blaise's attire. The boy had chosen to wear a white silk pajama set, probably not considering the connotations of purity. Lucius, on the other hand, was wearing black silk trousers - his usual nightwear.

He stepped to the side and allowed Blaise in, placing a hand on tense shoulders to guide him. He led Blaise to his bed, allowing his to sit on the edge. He then poured another snifter of Whiskey for him, and handed it to him. He noticed that Blaise's hand trembled slightly as he raised the glass to his lips. This was one of the things he loved most about virgins.

He began unbuttoning Blaise's shirt, telling him soothingly he was just getting him a little more comfortable. He then motioned for Blaise to lie on his front and began massaging tense muscles. Within a few minutes, Blaise was moaning incoherently, and much more receptive for the night to come. Lucius really loved virgins.

He found himself willing, however, to give them up for this Adonis. Patience really was a virtue, especially when it came to Blaise.


End file.
